Green Tea
by Louddragon
Summary: When crime is down in Jump City what do the Titans do all day? In this one-shot, clubbing, drinking, and strip poker! Can Raven let her guard down to participate? Will a green smile persuade her? Read to find out! Lots of BBRae. Might change the rating to M…


**A/N: Since I received such good reception from my first one-shot, I decided to do another. The last one was Chamomile Tea, this one will be Green Tea, but completely UNRELATED to the previous. In this one-shot the titans are 19-20 years old and Tokyo definitely happened. The reason why I wrote this one-shot was because in most stories Raven is portrayed as a frightened wallflower, and never comes out of her shell. In this story we get to see a side Raven that really makes us understand who she really is inside, and what she wants other people to think of her. We get to see and experience everything she is. Well, I hope my writing will portray enough to make you guys feel that! **

**Summary: When crime is down in Jump City what do the Titans do all day? In this one-shot, clubbing, drinking, and strip poker! Can Raven let her guard down to participate? Will a green smile persuade her? Read to find out! Enjoy! Lots of BBRae. Might change the rating to M…**

"**Sex without love is a meaningless experience, but as far as meaningless experiences go it's pretty damn good." –Woody Allen **

* * *

The smell of bacon and waffles wafted through the air, creating an aroma unlike any other. It was early and the darkening clouds that surrounded Jump City threatened to erupt. Cyborg whistled softly as he mixed up more batter for his waffles. In his mind, every day was a sunny day. A green façade walked through the common room doors, a smile adorned to his face. "Morning Cy!" Beast Boy shouted as he stretched his back.

"Morning BB, is anyone else awake yet?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Beast Boy shook his head and plopped down at the table. He idly picked up the newspaper and switched it to the cartoon section. "Any tofu left?" He inquired without looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckled. "I threw it out, have some bacon BB!" He teased.

Beast Boy gave him a glare. "That is so cruel to animals; sadly I'm in too good of a mood to care."

Cyborg sent him a suspicious glower. "What put you in such a good mood?"

Beast Boy stood up and pointed to himself. "Notice anything different?" He smirked devilishly.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nope."

Beast Boy immediately frowned. "I grew two inches!" He waved his arms dramatically.

Cyborg let out a loud chuckle. "That's good news? Wow you must have nothing to think about in your free time."

Beast Boy frowned again and took his seat; as soon as he was about to say something defensive Starfire flew in. "Good morning friends!" She exclaimed happily. "I have the most exciting news!"

"Where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Starfire's excitement.

"He is the most grouchy this morning. It must be the dreary weather." She said as she took a seat. "Friend Raven is not awake?"

"I am now." The Empath stated from the doorway. She rubbed her head angrily and headed towards her tea kettle. Beast Boy stared at her momentarily, even though she just woke up she looked fantastic.

"Friend Raven, you look different." Starfire commented. Raven was wearing her usual uniform but her hair was now past her shoulder ending upper-back. Tiny little ringlets curled at the ends.

Raven sighed. "I had a nightmare last night about my father; apparently my hair grew in my sleep AGAIN." She began making her tea before her eyes widened. "Where is my tea?"

Cyborg gave her a look before walking a bunch of food filled plates over to the table. "Should be where you left it."

"The box is empty." She said in her usual monotone voice. She glared at Beast Boy; he gave her an innocent smile. "Where is it?" She growled.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and removed himself from the table. "Raven, I can explain…" He began.

Raven sighed heavily. "How many times have I told you not to goof around with my tea? You're so immature!" She snarled and threw the empty box at his head.

Beast Boy expertly dodged the box and opened another cabinet. "That earl grey stuff screws around with my nose, so I bought you a different tea." He smiled innocently again but Raven continued to frown.

"I didn't want new tea, I wanted MY tea." She responded. She looked at the tea in Beast Boy's hand, it was Green Tea. "I've never had that kind before." She mumbled as she took the box.

Beast Boy smirked. "It's all natural, just how you like it!"

Raven was not amused, but she still began making it. Beast Boy exhaled and walked back to the table. "I almost died there!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckled and looked at the rolled up papers in Starfire's hand. "Yo, Star, what's with the papers?"

Starfire gave him a sweet smile. "It is a surprise."

Just then Robin walked in, the look on his face read unhappy but when he saw Starfire he perked up. "Morning everyone, morning Star." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she giggled.

"Ew." Beast Boy and Cyborg moaned together.

Robin shot them a glare and they chuckled. "So I just got a report from the Jump City criminal department, apparently crime is down 15%, we might not have anything to do today." Robin said happily.

Starfire giggled then stood up; she waved Raven over and then gave her friends an abstruse look. "Friends I have glorious news!" They all gave her a funny look and she giggled. She unraveled the papers in her hand. "I have received an invitation to a new club opening up in downtown Jump! The Titans are invited to the opening, tonight!" She squealed happily.

"Star, I don't think that's appropriate of us. What if there's trouble?" Robin asked hopefully.

Starfire gave him a frown. "I do not understand, did you not just say crime was down? We were invited and we are going, then after we are coming here for an after party. I have already invited some friends!" She put her hands on her hip and looked at the group.

Cyborg clapped loudly. "I'm game, I love dancing, and partying." He bit into some bacon which made Beast Boy cringe in disgust.

Beast Boy gave Starfire a goofy grin. "I don't mind, it's only one night to get dressed up, no big deal." He shrugged.

Robin sighed angrily. "Star I really disapprove, we all have other plans…and…" He trailed off as Starfire's puppy dog eyes came out.

"Robin, you do not wish to see me in the club clothing? I heard the garments are quite _revealing…_" She sat next to him and snuggled her head in his shoulder, her purring noises made the group wince but Robin gave in and excused himself to the kitchen. Starfire cheered happily and glanced over at Raven. "Friend Raven, you shall partake in the clubbing too?" Starfire inquired.

Raven pulled up her hood and sipped her tea. "No." She said darkly.

Starfire frowned. "I cannot go to the club without you, please friend Raven?" Her puppy dog eyes came out again.

Raven put her mug down harshly on the table. "No, those eyes don't work on me." She mumbled.

Beast Boy scooted closer to her. "Come on Rae! It'll be fun! There'll be music, dancing, DRINKING!" He laughed as Raven scooted away from him.

"No." She responded again.

Starfire crossed her arms. "That is not fair."

Raven didn't reply as she took more sips of her tea. Starfire's eyes suddenly enlarged considerably and she looked darkly at Raven. "Friend Raven, I believe that you do owe me the favor."

Raven smacked her mug down on the table again, causing Cyborg to chuckle. She lowered her hood and her cheeks turned pink. "Please don't bring it up." She pleaded.

Starfire giggled again. "Was it last week that I found you in the most peculiar store… It was rather unlike you…" Starfire trailed off evilly.

Raven rubbed her temples. "Fine I'll go, but I have nothing to wear." She grumbled and finished off her tea as Starfire squealed again. The boys gave Raven a curious look.

"We will prepare in my room effective immediately!" Starfire dragged Raven to her feet.

"Wait Starfire, who else did you invite?" Robin asked nervously from the kitchen area.

Starfire bit her lip. "Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bumblebee." She smiled innocuously. "We will have the MOST fun." She giggled as Robin frowned. "Do not forget about the AFTER party!"

Robin grunted as Starfire yanked Raven out of the room. "Starfire, can you please slow down. You're going to rip my arm off!" Raven said angrily.

Starfire laughed as they landed in front of her door. "After I am finished with you friend Beast Boy will not be able to contain his excitement!" Starfire said happily.

Raven frowned immediately. "How many times do I have to tell you, nothing is going on between me and Beast Boy."

Starfire gave her a knowing smile. "Am I the only one who notices the way he looks at you? If I remember correctly you also give him a couple appreciative smiles, am I wrong?"

Raven blushed considerably. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Light droplets of rain poured from the skies, a roll of soft thunder cascaded the city into further darkness. Within hours the City lights were on. Taxis sped by, horns blared, and the clubs opened. As the sky grew darker the Titans tower lights showcased, envisioning the City ocean view in a light sheen of color. The City bustled with excitement at night, the downtown area swarmed with singles ready to mingle, and couples ready to ruffle.

At the Titans tower Raven uncomfortably argued with Starfire. "Can I PLEASE bring my cloak?" Raven asked for the ninth time.

Starfire shook her head. "No you may not; Robin is the only one who may wear a piece of his uniform."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Robin _has_ to wear his mask, I need to cover up!" Raven squirmed again as Starfire dragged her out of the room. They were preparing all day for this, Raven fell asleep through most of the excruciating make over, and it was beyond horrifying. "Starfire, please don't make me do this." Raven asked through gritted teeth. As hard as she was trying to contain her emotions the carpet still ripped as a result of her power.

Starfire frowned and let go of Raven. "Friend Raven, please do not take offense when I say this." Starfire crossed her arms. "You are a woman, meaning that you have a power bestowed upon you to act like it at least half of the time. You always do the cowering of girly things beneath your cloak, grow a genital and let us GO!" Starfire huffed.

Raven bit her lip. She didn't know how much she was complaining, she understood that Starfire wanted her to be womanly tonight, but could she not understand that this wasn't Raven's type of thing? Raven sighed and pushed her emotions down further. "Fine, I'll stop complaining." Raven mumbled in defeat.

Starfire perked up. "Thank you friend Raven. You look most marvelous in the attire I have dressed you in."

Raven felt herself smirk. They began walking towards the common room. Raven felt awkward wearing makeup, heels, and jewelry; but she needed to take Starfire's advice and act like a woman for at least one night. She took a deep breath before entering. Upon entering Starfire cleared her throat, grabbing the boy's attention.

Beast Boy gawked at Raven, she looked completely different, sultry, and sexy. She was wearing leather booty shorts with navy high heels; her shirt was a peplum sequined top that dipped very low. It was the same navy color of her shoes, on top of that was a leather jacket. Her now long hair was side parted and curled, accentuating the edginess of her features. Her lips were stained red, and her cheeks were adorned with a light shade of blush. Her onyx earrings sparkled when she moved, entrancing Beast Boy.

"I-is t-that Raven?" He stuttered immaturely.

Starfire smiled at everyone. "I have given her the makeover!"

Raven attempted a weak smile as she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. "I basically look the same." She mumbled.

Beast Boy couldn't stop staring. "No you look beautiful." He said uncontrollably.

Raven's eyes connected with his and everyone stared at him. He coughed awkwardly and adjusted his collar. He was wearing a pair of designer jeans with a black t-shirt and a green unbuttoned collared shirt. Cyborg chuckled at the awkwardness bestowed upon the room.

Robin continued to stare at Starfire; she was wearing a short black pencil skirt with a tight fitting designer purple peplum top, it was cut at the sides to show much more skin. Her heels looked like they could kill, they were black stilettos. Her long red hair was half up and half down, her sparkling hoop earrings dangled effortlessly. She smiled at Robin and walked seductively over to him. "We must hurry; the dance floor is waiting for me." She shimmied her hips and sauntered away towards the garage.

Robin, only wearing a grey collar shirt and jeans, shook himself out of his daze and ran to catch up to her. Cyborg followed. "Don't scratch my baby!" He shouted.

Raven began to follow but was stopped by Beast Boy. He was looking at her, closely, his eyes half lidded. When she was about to say something he offered her his arm. "Such a gentleman." She said sarcastically as she took it.

He led her away to the garage, she nearly stumbled on her heels but she used her powers to keep her steady. "Ready to party?" Beast Boy mumbled as he slid into the seat next to her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm ready for this to end."

Beast Boy chuckled and the T-Car began its descent into the City. The sky was pouring tiny shiny droplets onto the street pavement, making it glow with the lights of the City. The few downtown areas they passed were bustling with excitement; the Titans rarely went out at night, so they didn't know that Jump City had changed this much.

As they parallel parked outside the club they noticed a line. Starfire smiled. "Do follow me friends, we do not need to sit in line."

Robin looked mysteriously at the club. "Don't we need to be twenty- one to enter?"

Starfire laughed and Cyborg chuckled. "We are Titans!" Starfire cheered.

Everyone piled out onto the curb and Starfire waltzed up to the bouncer. "Good evening sir, the Titans and I have arrived."

The bouncer grunted and unhooked the red barricade and the Titans scrambled in. As soon as they entered their ears were assaulted by the loud music. It boomed over the speakers, the large multicolor dance floor glowed neon, illuminating everyone's revealing clothing. Skin shined with glitter and a light sheen of sweat. Dazed and drunken eyes swirled vicariously from person to person. Neon lights zoomed from wall to wall; spotlights sparkled and shot from face to face. The DJ shouted and sang over his microphone. The bar attached to the wall of the club contained a variety of drinks. Stairs that led to the top floor wiggled with movement as couples of various young ages shared their lips with one another. The Titans were entranced, unable to take it all in at once.

"Why don't we come here more often?" Beast Boy shouted over the music. Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way to the dance floor.

Raven felt immediately uncomfortable, but she tried to make an effort when she spotted Jinx and Bumblebee. "Starfire!" Raven shouted for Star's attention, she gestured to where their friends were and Starfire dragged Raven over to them.

"Friends, why are you sitting here?" Starfire asked as she trotted over to the bar area. It was quieter here, Raven was thankful.

Jinx and Bee gave them quick hugs. "Wally ditched me on the dance floor so Bee and I came over here for some drinks." She said happily.

Raven noticed the tiny glass. "Aren't you underage?"

Bee laughed. "One drink won't kill us, besides they all think we're over the age limit." Bee took a sip of a sparkly lemonade looking drink. Her clothes were very revealing; she was wearing a short black pleated skirt with a yellow shirt that ended mid ribcage. She looked extremely edgy; her heels even had small wings attached to the back. Her hair was straightened and reached her shoulders. She had a sweet bow clipped in the side.

Jinx had her pink hair down; it ended a little below the shoulders and was curled up at the edges. Her tight fitting mini black dress was matched with fish net tights and black heels. Her makeup was smoky eyed, and her pink hair had a black headband attached. "Raven you look nice tonight." Jinx commented, trying to make small talk.

Raven took a seat at the barstool next to her. "Thanks." Raven uneasily looked towards the dance floor. Cyborg and Beast Boy could easily be spotted, and Robin was surprisingly being bombarded with women. He looked flustered and one woman proceeded in attempting to grind him.

Starfire looked to where Raven was looking and her face darkened. "Why are those females ogling my Robin like that?" Bee and Jinx looked and started laughing.

Bee put her drink down and pulled a twenty out of her bra. She winked at the bartender and stepped off the stool. "I think it's time we show them whose boss." She crossed her arms and Jinx smiled wickedly.

Starfire and Jinx made their way over to Robin, Jinx grabbed Wally and began dancing with him. Bee tracked down Cyborg and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. The music sped up and the crowd grew thicker. Starfire was eventually the only one of the familiar faces Raven could see, her seductive moves against Robin clearing a considerable amount of room for them. Surprisingly Robin danced with her, lost in the music itself. Raven sighed and was startled when the bartender tapped her on the shoulder.

"That lady with the wings left too much money here, you wanna drink?" He threw a towel onto his shoulder and gave her a smirk.

Raven shuddered at the thought of consuming alcohol. "No thanks." She said in her monotone.

"I'll give you a menu anyway." He said happily.

Raven read over the menu, the names of the foreign drinks confusing her. One of them caught her eye. 'Green Tea Frisk- A shot of Vodka with green tea and ginger ale.' Raven bit her lip, contemplating her decisions. It only had a shot of vodka, meaning that it wouldn't make her completely drunk. Heck, she was half demon, getting her drunk would be a challenge. "Is the Green Tea Frisk safe?" She mumbled nervously.

The bartender chuckled loudly. "Yeah, you'll barely get a buzz going with that."

Raven nodded and within seconds the fizzing drink was in front of her. "Thanks." She said. She took a sip and scrunched up her face. She could taste the delicious green tea, but the fizziness and sour taste pretty much masked it. Raven took one more sip and the air next to her shifted.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing sitting here all by herself?" A familiar voice asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a charmer?" She responded sarcastically.

Beast Boy snickered and looked at her drink. "Rae, you're drinking?" He asked with surprise.

Raven nodded and looked at him. "It's a green tea frisk, Starfire kept complaining of how much of a stick in the mud I am, so I'm trying to loosen up." She answered.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Rae, you're not a stick in the mud, you don't need to loosen up. You're fine just the way you are." He said nonchalantly.

That touched Raven's heart and she allowed a smile to peak through her emotions. Beast Boy's eyes lit up at her smile, it was rare when he was able to bring one out; it mainly felt like an achievement for him. "Mind if I try?"

Raven nodded and watched as Beast Boy took a sip, he also scrunched up his face. "Definitely not for me."

Raven almost laughed and she swallowed her emotions once again, she needed to be careful. "Green tea seems to be popping up today a lot." She said.

Beast Boy smiled again. "I knew you'd like it." He looked towards the dance floor again and Raven's eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." Raven warned.

"Come on Rae! Just one dance!" His green eyes pleaded with hers.

"No, I can't dance." She looked towards the swirling crowd of grinding and thrusting young adults. "No, definitely not."

Beast Boy turned Raven's swivel chair so she was facing him, he moved a little closer to her. "Don't you ever wish you could try something?" His face became serious. "Don't you want to live a little and not worry about powers or emotions?"

Raven bit her lip. "Beast Boy, I can't control my powers."

Beast Boy smirked. "You should have some faith in yourself, you're amazing, and you've trained and practiced your entire life for this. Why not try it and see what happens?" His green eyes pierced into hers and Raven felt her cold posterior crack into shambles. He was right, Raven practiced controlling her emotions and powers every day, she could do this.

"Fine." She whispered.

Beast Boy smiled and jumped off the bar stool. "I knew I could convince you! Today must be my lucky day!"

Raven rolled her eyes and leaped off the barstool, she took Beast Boy's outstretched hand and he led her to a corner of the dance floor. The crowd around them barely noticed them, and Raven looked to Beast boy for help. Beast Boy laughed at her tepidness. "Just let yourself go." He yelled over the booming music.

Raven nodded and curled her hands around his shoulders; Beast Boy gently placed his hands above Raven's hips. They swayed with the music; Raven looked around nervously and swallowed her emotions. The women around her were almost competitive, dancing like they were mating. Raven bit her lip. "I can do this." She whispered.

Her heart began thrumming with the music, she began to move faster, Beast Boy spun her and she proceeded in wiggling her hips. Beast Boy's shocked eyes winked at her and she felt more confident. She turned around so her backside was against Beast Boy's front, she swiveled her hips again and the music fueled her dancing. Raven suddenly felt invigorated, she grinded turned and twisted her hips.

Beast Boy was in shock but matched her steps. "Rae, you're doing it!" He shouted.

Raven flounced and swayed her movements nearly as seductive as Starfire's. The song Rude Boy by Rihanna boomed out of the speakers and Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck pulling him closer. He began to lose himself in the music; he allowed his hands to travel down her sides and around her hips. His pelvis meshed with hers, the heat between them nearly choking him. His fingers traced a line on her upper thighs where her shorts ended. Raven felt goose bumps and moved even closer to Beast Boy. She looked into his green eyes, their noses almost touching. The smells of green tea on their breaths making them feel a connection, a common ground. Beast Boy put his mouth near her ear. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" He said.

Raven gave him a smirk. "I'm part demon remember?"

Beast Boy laughed and Raven continued dancing with him. She felt magical, unstoppable, and womanly. She spent the rest of the night grinding, thrusting, shaking, jumping, and singing along to the lyrics of multiple songs that played. Beast Boy allowed his hands to travel all over her body, tracing circles on her thighs, and squeezing her hips. The seductive half lidded eyes they gave each other fueled them. He reached down and squeezed her thighs, right underneath her butt, Raven bit her lip and continued dancing. Before long the dance floor cleared a circle for them, Raven and Beast Boy barely noticed and Raven danced circles around him.

The cheering of the crowd is what brought them back to reality. They stopped dancing and looked around; their friends and many more people gave them cheers. Raven blushed profusely and Beast Boy chuckled embarrassedly.

The DJ grabbed his microphone. "This next song is dedicated to the Titans!" The song Dark Horse by Katy Perry bleared on the speakers. Jinx, Bee, and Starfire crowded around Raven gushing over her dancing. Raven frowned as she lost sight of Beast Boy. "It's no big deal." She shouted over the music.

The girls giggled and they all danced to this last song. As they left the club the Titans crowded around the T-Car, everyone still full of excitement and befuddlement. "Yo, Star, what's next on the agenda?"

Starfire smiled. "We are having the slumber party at the Tower!" She squealed.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Guys don't have slumber parties." He said haphazardly.

Starfire frowned. "We are having a get together full of the pajamas and snacks, if you do not agree I am afraid you will not be able to ogle Raven in her night attire."

Beast Boy's face turned red and he grumbled angrily. Robin chuckled and looked at Kid Flash. "We can have a party, are you guys packed to stay overnight?" He asked the three Titans.

They nodded and Bee shouted excitedly. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Bee got into a separate car and followed the T-Car to the tower. When they arrived Starfire bellowed out instructions. "Everyone please get into your night attire, Robin order the pizzas, and Cyborg please provide us with the music." She said while giggling, her excitement nearly contagious.

Raven gave Beast Boy one last glance and quickly morphed to her room. She slowed her heartbeat and looked uneasily at herself in the mirror, her hair was still curled, but a light sheen of sweat coated her body. She took a deep breath and congratulated herself at controlling her emotions all night. "I did it." She whispered.

She moved to her bathroom and showered quickly. She threw on a pair of yoga shorts and a black tank top, with matching black ankle socks. She put her hair into a ponytail, the curls still intact. Before leaving her room she took one last glance at her cloak, she considered taking it and wrapping herself in it, becoming unnoticeable and a wallflower. Starfire's words echoed in her head, the feeling of being noticed at that club reminded her that she _could _be confident with herself. She didn't need to cover up; she smiled and left the room, a feeling of accomplishment fresh in her mind.

As she entered the common room the smell of pizza, soda, and chips assaulted her. Jinx ran over to her, her light pink shirt and yoga pants made her look completely different than at the club. "We didn't think you'd join us." She said happily.

Raven nodded and looked over at the rest of the Titans; she sighed and looked at Jinx. "I think I should let myself go tonight." She said in her monotone.

The Titans cheered and Raven sat with them, she grabbed a piece of pizza and enjoyed the company of her friends. Beast Boy scooted next to her and everyone made and 'aw' sound. "Shut up!" Beast Boy shouted.

Bee chuckled and put down her soda. "So, what else are we gonna do tonight? Sit around and eat pizza?" She asked.

Starfire sighed. "I do not know many traditional slumber party games of this planet."

Jinx patted her on the back. "That's fine; I have a few ideas in mind." She smiled evilly.

Raven put down her pizza crust. "No thanks, I don't think I'll participate."

Starfire gave her a shocked look. "I thought you said you wanted to let yourself go?"

Raven nodded. "I do, and I feel like I did, I'm not into games."

Starfire stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, like the Miley Cyrus has said, I cannot be tamed. I will participate in all the games. I am the wrecking of balls."

Robin nearly choked on his pizza. "Star, are you sure you should be taking advice from Miley Cyrus?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.

Bee and Jinx laughed. "Poor Robin." Bee said.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and cleared his throat. "How about one game and a movie?" He asked her.

Raven looked at him, she frowned but nodded. Everyone cheered and Jinx pasted a wicked smile to her face. "Wally, do you remember my favorite game?"

Kid Flash blushed and shook his head. "We have to agree to something that EVERYONE likes Jinxy, are you sure that's appropriate?" He glanced nervously at the others.

Jinx giggled. "Raven agreed to one game, this will be the game."

Starfire clapped loudly. "What is this game you speak of?"

Jinx stood up. "Strip poker!"

The group groaned, hollered, and shouted. After it died down Jinx laughed along with Bee. "How do you play?" Bee asked.

Jinx moved to an empty area of the common room. "We will all sit in a circle; everyone gets a pile of cards. You can't look at them or shuffle them. On the count of three we all place a card face down in the middle, whoever has the lowest card has to remove a piece of clothing or kiss someone who has the same card. The order of the cards is jokers, spades, diamonds, hearts, and clubs. Clubs are horrible." She smiled at the Titans confused faces.

Raven rubbed her temples. "I knew I should've worn my cloak."

Beast boy nudged her arm. "It can't be too bad, give it a try." He gave her his signature smile, his fang sticking out.

Raven nodded and headed to the kitchen. "I need tea for this." Beast Boy flashed another smile.

After some more pointless arguing the game started. "I cannot wait to become naked!" Starfire giggled at Robin's appalled reaction.

Robin looked at Jinx. "Are you sure we should be playing this? We're supposed to be responsible adults, heroes." He pleaded.

Jinx and Bee burst out laughing. Wally gave Robin a nice pat on the back. "Nice try bird boy." He mumbled with a sympathetic look.

Raven quietly sipped her tea, glancing nervously at the cards in her hand. Cyborg gave her a smile. "Don't worry Raven, you'll be fine."

The game started and Cyborg was the first to have to remove clothing, he detached his hand and grumbled angrily. After five minutes Robin was left in his boxers and socks, Kid Flash had a shirt and boxers on with his socks. Cyborg had only his body and one leg left, Jinx was left in her yoga pants and bra. Bee was sitting in her shirt and underwear. Starfire and Raven had only lost their socks. Beast Boy grunted as he had to remove his night pants, leaving him in his boxers and shirt.

Raven felt a little better that she hadn't lost yet, but as soon as she flipped her next card her luck changed. She and Starfire had the lowest numbers. The group chuckled and Jinx smirked. "So you can either kiss or remove your clothing Raven."

Raven bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I'll take something off."

Starfire giggled and removed her shirt, her lacy hot pink bra making Robin go speechless. Raven decided to remove her shirt, her black lacy push up bra making the room go into an awkward silence. Jinx and Bee hollered and whistled, and Beast Boy turned a dark shade of red. "Let's get this over with." Raven mumbled as she put her next card down. Thankfully it was Starfire who lost; she giggled and removed her shorts. A hot pink matching thong made Robin turn VERY red. Starfire purposely inched closer to him, emitting laughs and whistles from everyone.

Raven sipped her tea again and after five minutes, Bee, Cyborg, and Kid Flash were out. Raven flipped another card and looked to her right. Beast Boy and she shared the same number. She turned pink as Bee clapped. "Raven, you either have to kiss him or remove those yoga shorts!" Bee shouted.

Raven already felt exposed in her bra, she shivered and looked at Beast Boy. He gave her a shy smile and she felt like she was in the club again. She moved closer to him, the group around them becoming deadly silent. Their faces were inches from each other, the smell of green tea ever so present once again. "I'm sorry about this." Raven whispered.

Beast Boy nodded. "Don't be." His eyes became half-lidded, and Raven took that as her signal to kiss him. Their noses touched and Raven closed her eyes, she forced her lips upon his. It was soft, sweet, and simple. Beast Boy pressed back and Raven forgot about everything around them.

Beast Boy loved this, the taste of green tea invaded his mouth, and the feeling of her against him was fantastically tantalizing. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek, the softness beneath his hands made him press against her lips harder, and a secret passion grew irrepressibly between them. With a gasp she pulled away quickly, the sound of her mug breaking awakening her senses. She looked at the group, their wide eyes and shocked faces made Raven want to bury her head in shame.

Jinx looked back and forth between Beast Boy and Raven. "I think this would be a good place to end this game." She said quietly.

They broke out of their daze and Raven threw on her shirt and socks. She glared at Jinx and Bee. "I think I'm done for the night." She said angrily.

Starfire stood up. "You will miss the movie."

Raven shook her head. "I don't want to see it, I'm done." She quickly ran out of the room, the wall next to her cracking violently as she left.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy; he rubbed his head awkwardly and shrugged on his clothing. "This game was a bad idea." He mumbled and ran out of the common room after her. The Titans looked at each other and decided to continue their plans. The remained dazed and confused over Raven's reaction but they made an unambiguous decision to brush it off.

Beast Boy reached Raven's door and pounded on it. "Raven, come on out. Talk to me!" Beast Boy shouted. He put his ear to the door but heard nothing. "Raven please talk to me. I was making progress with you tonight!" He said.

The door flashed open nearly chopping Beast Boy's hand off. "So is that all I am to you, a challenge that you have to make progress at?" She said angrily.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at her fury. "No, y-yes, NO! Just hear me out okay?" He pleaded.

Raven crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm listening." She growled.

Beast Boy exhaled and looked at her sparkling purple eyes. "Every day when I wake up the first thing on my mind is ways to make you come out of your shell. You always hide beneath your cloak, and use your scary glares to separate yourself from the group. I hate seeing you like that, what I'm trying to say is that you deserve to experience life just like the rest of us, I'm not trying to change you or anything. I just want you to know what's out there, you're amazing and you can do much more with your free time then coil up in your room." He gave her a hopeful look.

Raven eased her anger away and uncrossed her arms. "What do I mean to you? What do you want from me?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked down the hall, his cheeks turning red. "For the longest time now I've been intrigued with you. I can't explain it but when I see you I just want you to be mine, and mine only." He shuffled his feet nervously. "You set my mind on edge, and I crave to be around you…" He trailed off. His eyes read uneasiness, and fear of rejection.

Raven felt herself smile; she swallowed her powers and felt her heart warm. "You mean that?" She said in her usual monotone.

He looked down at her and met her gaze, as soon as he saw her smile his eyes brightened up. "Every word…" He said huskily.

They stared at each other for a while, their gazes traveling over each other's bodies. Beast Boy broke the silence. "How do you feel about me?" He asked carefully.

Raven smirked. "Let me show you." She pulled him in suddenly and planted a romantic kiss on his lips. The scent of him attacked her nose, and she released all the compassion and softness she could in her kiss. His lips pressed against hers, the soft feeling of her lips once again driving him crazy. Raven let go, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Beast Boy grabbed her hips and pushed her into the room, he shut the door. "Can I show you something?" He said seductively.

Raven nodded and blushed some more, Beast Boy moved his face near hers, their foreheads pressing against one another's. He kissed her nose making her chuckle lightly, her scent made its way to his nostrils and he couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips against hers, this time it wasn't soft, sweet, or nice. It was compelling, invigorating, and full of passion. The battle of wants and needs taking place between them, Beast Boy pressed his hands into her lower back. Raven snaked her hands into his green hair, his tongue begged mercilessly for entrance into her mouth and she allowed gratefully. Their tongues wrestled for territory, angry and hungry moans emitted from Beast Boy. He led them further into the room and pushed Raven down on her bed, their lips detaching momentarily. Raven looked at him and nodded; he jumped on top of her and crashed his lips to hers. He allowed his hands to roam all over her body, his kisses trailed their way down her neck making Raven moan in ways she never thought was possible.

He traced his fang down the skin of her neck; Raven shivered frenziedly and pulled Beast Boy closer. Electric waves of love and lust reverberated between them. Beast Boy kissed her collar bone, Raven arching her back, her eyes fluttering closed. Nothing could've prepared her for what she was feeling, pure exuberance, and tautness. Raven felt her clothes get in the way and she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the bra Beast Boy had earlier gawked over. His eyes opened and he took in the pure marvel of Raven's chiseled and firm abdomen, along with her voluptuous breasts. He lifted his own shirt over his head and dove back in to kiss Raven. More fireworks and passion emitted between them, for years they denied their feelings for each other. For years they pretended to hate each other, never knowing how their bodies were meant to be together; they created an inner harmony unexplainable to others.

Raven ran her hand down his body, tracing the lines of his defined muscles. His strong arms pulled her closed to him, and his mouth traced flaming kisses on her neck. Moans and groans she never knew she could make echoed out of her mouth. It seemed impossible that she could feel as good as she did. "Beast Boy…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back as he trailed more kisses on top of her breasts.

"Do you feel the same way I do?" She whispered.

"Yes." He looked up at her, his green eyes reading everything Raven needed to know. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I think I have for a while now." He concluded.

Raven felt another smile threatening to come out. "I love you too." She whispered, her eyes tearing up. "I never knew that I could love someone this strongly." She finished.

Beast Boy smiled so big she thought his fang would fall right out of his mouth. "Call me Gar…" He said and proceeded in pressing his lips back to hers in a sweet kiss.

Raven broke the kiss and gave him a look of pure seduction; it momentarily caught him off guard. "I want you." She said nervously.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he gave her a serious look. "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded. "I'm 19, and I've never done _it_…" She trailed off and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

He chuckled apprehensively. "I've never either."

Raven tried to contain her chuckle. Beast Boy frowned. "Is that hard to believe?" He asked her while also chuckling.

Raven kissed him again. "Just let yourself go." She said as she pulled him closer.

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her; he reached his hands underneath and cupped her buttocks, giving them a light squeeze. Raven reached out with her powers and locked her room door. As the other Titans watched movies and made popcorn, Raven and Beast Boy experienced love at a completely new level. They shared themselves with each other, it may not have been as traditional as other couples, but the love that was shared between them was incomparable to others.

**The End? **

* * *

**A/N: There it is! My second one-shot with BBRae! I hope it was enough…I hope it was as good as Chamomile Tea. Please tell me how I did; I hope it didn't get TOO lemony and raunchy. I wanted each scene between them to become like a step in the direction to admitting their feelings. I worked really hard on this. **

**PLEASE Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**

**Anyone up for a sequel? Please let me know! **


End file.
